Twins?
by Nikkikey
Summary: Theo and Hermione are called into the office of Dumbledore. Something has happened to their parents. Wait...'their' parents?


"I'm what!?" Theo yelled at the Headmaster, shaking slightly in his seat.

"He's what?" Draco asked in disbelief. Hermione just sat there, still wrapping her head around the news. _There is no way I am adopted, let alone Theo's my brother._.

"Excuse me, Headmaster," Hermione swallowed as all eyes in the room turned to her. She hadn't spoken since they had been told the news.

— — — —

**"Good afternoon, Gentlemen, and Lady." Dumbledore greeted them, a twinkle in his eye, "I am afraid I have some good and bad news to share with you." He gestured to the seats in front of his desk."Have a seat, and then we'll begin..."**

— — — —

She shook her head,

"I understand you will have checked the validity of this," She paused, "revelation, but how thoroughly? This must be a mistake, you see, there is no possible way that Theo and I are related. It's just not poss..." Draco cut her off, drawling,

"If you dealt with your bushy hair, maybe you would have seen the blood verifying spell being cast, as 'validating' the claims from Dumbledore." Hermione glared at him and turned to face the Headmaster. He merely shook his head and popped a lemon drop onto his mouth. He offered to the trio in front of him, but they all denied, not feeling in the mood for his cheerfulness. Theo stood up and faced Hermione,

"I'm not gonna lie, I dislike you, but I'm willing to try to make this...sibling thing work." He paused, "Besides I've always wanted a sister."

— — —

**Dumbledore stood as the three took a seat. "I have been told some... disconcerting news about your parentage." The trio's faces blanked, "Who's?" Draco asked, uncertain of the answer. The Headmaster pointed at Theo and Hermione. "Their Parentage." Theo's eyebrow. raised. "You make it sound as though mine and Hermione's parents are the same people." Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. It has come to light that you and you," he pointed at Theo and Hermione, respectively, " were placed with adoptive parents at the tender age of two months. The bad news, you are fraternal twins. The good news, your birth parents have come forward to reclaim you as their children."**

— — —

Hermione stood and offered a hand to Theo. He took it as a silent agreement to make it work. Draco stood, and yawned,

"Can Theo and I head off now? We've got places to be, people to talk to." Dumbledore gave him a stern look,

"No talking about this until both parties involved are ready.". Draco rolled his eyes and nodded,

"of course."

— —

Draco headed to the door, pausing as Theo took a moment longer to arrange a time to meet up with Hermione tomorrow. In the library, of course. Theo turned and followed Draco out the door.

"where are we heading?" Theo queried to Draco as he led them down the halls, around corners, and upstairs. Draco murmured something about something about a hidden room and recently found treasure. They stopped in front of a blank wall and Draco started pacing, muttering about genealogy charts.

— —

Hermione sat back down slowly and exhaled. What a morning this had been. Nevertheless, this news would no impact her studies or friendships, she paused, maybe Ron might take a while to come round, but all the same as usual she guessed. Someone cleared their throat and she jumped, startled. She had forgotten she was still in the Headmaster's office.

"Are you all right, Dear." Dumbledore's sweet tone gave her the creeps and she grimaced inwardly.

"I am fine Headmaster Dumbledore, just processing the information I have been told. Speaking of that information, am I able to have any more information on…" she paused, "on my _birth_ parents." The words tasted odd in her mouth.

"Not Yet, I'm Afraid. I'll give you and your brother the letter from them when you're ready." She grimaced internally at his words but nodded.

"Very Well, Sir." She stood up and left the headmaster's office.

— —

A door appeared, and Theo gaped.

"Did you do that, Mate?" Draco gave his friend a pitiful look, and shrugged his shoulders,

"Something like that.". Draco opened the door and slipped inside, after checking for people watching. He gestured for Theo to follow him, so he did. Draco navigated the clutter inside, shifting items around until he had cleared a path to the wall. The wall was covered in something that looked a bit like paint. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wall, saying the words _tersus sursum_. The paint cleared, leaving a pale coloured, vaguely red wall. Theo noticed a box sitting next to his feet, one that hadn't been there before. He picked it up and studied it. The Wooden box was craftfully made and had a small motto on the side _Sanguis est domum, familiae tamen non semper est sanguis_.

"Blood is blood, yet family is not always blood. What is this place, Draco? What's so important about this wall?" Theo quired to Draco as he opened the box he was holding. A blue handled knife gleamed back at him. Before he could drop it, Draco snatched it out of his hands.

"This is a genealogy tree wall. You place a drop of your blood here," he pointed at a stone poking out of the wall the Theo hadn't seen before, "and it will show your family tree." Draco grinned as he slit his hand and three blood droplets fell onto the stone. Theo stared as three generations of Dracos family tree appeared on the wall. Draco pointed his wand and repeated the words to clean the wall. As the genealogy tree faded from sight and the paint reappeared, Draco turned to Theo and said,

"Your Turn." Theo swallowed and turned to the wall. His wand was in his hand before he realised, and he repeated the same steps as Draco had. Watching his family tree appear, the two boys sighed in relief.

"It's the sa-" _me as normal._ Draco had started to say, but the wall shimmered and changed before their eyes. The new tree showed the truth to Dumbledore's words, He and Hermione Granger, no Selwyn, were siblings..

A/N: I'm making this a oneshot until i have time to commit to updated it more often. This year is highly stressful so far, and I have just enough spare time to lounge for five minutes a day.


End file.
